Need You Now
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Sequel to Acceptance and Betrayals, fourth is my St.Berry series. Rachel is forced back into glee, regionals!


**Need you now**

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache at first I had no idea why my head hurt so much but then the previous night's events come rushing through my mind did I really tell Jesse that I'd never truly got over him? It was true but still it wasn't fair of me to tell him that, I groaned and rolled over - completely forgetting Jesse was in my bed - and I hit something hard, he circled his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Morning, does your head hurt?" he asked chuckling slightly towards the end

"Yes" I groaned "I'm never drinking again!" I whispered but it sounded like shouting to me he just laughed and I snuggled into his chest forgetting that he was not my boyfriend. "Jesse?" I asked and he hummed to let me know he was listening "I meant what I said last night, I'm sorry and I really haven't gotten over you I guess I have known it for a while I've just been too stubborn to admit it and I was scared I shouldn't love you this much" I was mumbling to his chest towards the end and didn't see him smile when I said I loved him.

"You love me?" he asked seriously was that all he got from that conversation, I nodded against his chest "Well Rach it's about time you realised that and I'm glad you finally have and well I love you too always have" he said smiling he bent down to kiss the top of my head before continuing "But if we get back together people are going to think you crazy I mean I did crack an egg on you which I'm sorry for, oh and there is finnderrella to deal with" what did Finn have to do with this? I propped myself up on my elbow reluctantly pulling away from him.

"What about Finn? And who cares what everyone else thinks my friends will be happy for me but watch out for San and Q they can get protective" I told him seriously

"He obviously wants you back and I must admit I'm a little scared of that fiery Latina and Queen Bitch" I glared at the use of Quinn's nickname he held his hands up in surrender "Ok ok I'm sorry now come here let's get more some sleep it's too early and then I have a duet for us to work on" I crawled back into his arms and didn't wake again until late that afternoon, we practiced our duet and it was ready for Mondays glee.

I confidently walked through the school the next morning still in my cheerio's uniform but instead of the girls I had Jesse by my side Andrew approached us as we reached my locker.

"What are you doing with _him?_" he sneered

"I'm _boyfriend_" Jesse retaliated soon a verbal fight broke out followed by the first punch which was thrown by Jesse promptly after Andrew had called me a slut, soon Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester had broken it up and sent both boys to the office, Mr Schue following behind them I turned back to my locker and sighed as I took my books out when I turned around Sue was still there.

"May I help you coach Sylvester?" I asked politely she nodded and motioned for me to follow her into her office I passed the girls on my way there they all had confused looks on their faces I just smiled and shrugged I'd explain it all later.

"Sit" Sue said as soon as we enter her office I quickly obeyed "Now I heard that you are going to be singing in glee this afternoon when in fact you are no longer a member or has that changed?" she asked, that women knows everyone's business.

"Well the rumour is true but I'm just helping out Jesse I'd be at school anyway since cheerio's is right after" I said with a shrug it wasn't important

"I also happen to know how much you want back in that little club now that you have your chance at regionals again and maybe nationals but we both know without you they won't make it" she stated I was confused as to where this was going "So I think you should re-join" she stated simply

"WHAT? But you hate glee?" I shouted still shocked from what she was proposing

"Yes and I won't stop trying to destroy it and Schuester but I need one of my co-captains to be happy" she said I stared at her did she just say co-captain? "Yes I said co-captain now wiped that look off your face, you along with Santana, Brittany and Quinn are going to captain the cheerio's, now run along go inform your friends of the news" I quickly left the office before she could change her mind and happily skipped to Spanish, I was late the bell had rung 5 minutes ago, I burst in to the room completely interrupting Mr Schue I tried to look apologetic but I couldn't contain my excitement I ran over to my three friends and told them the good news.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked

"Yes deadly the three of us are captains" I yelled excitedly

"Girls I'm trying to teach here now Rachel why are you late, you can't just show up late and then interrupt the lesson like that" Mr Schue said

"Well I was with Coach Sylvester she asked me into her office after you guys broke up the fight and I have been there ever since discussing saw important matters" I said remembering something I hadn't each of the girls a small captain pin.

**Later in glee**

Everyone slowly filed into the room staring at Jesse and me as they did, two thing were wrong well in their minds one Jesse had his arm around my shoulders and two I was in glee. Mr Schue walked in late once again and gave me the same confused look as many of my peers had given me.

"Rachel you can't be in here we are rehearsing for regionals today" he said with a sigh I just nodded but didn't make a move to leave Jesse however spoke up.

"I actually have something to perform and Rachel agreed to help me with it"

"Ok take it away then I guess" he relented

I started the song singing directly into his eyes

_**Rachel: **__Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<br>_

She's giving up fighting Friday night

___**Rachel and Jesse: **__And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>__**Rachel: **__For me it happens all the time  
><em> 

In truth he was nearly always on her mind

___**Rachel and Jesse: **__It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

_**Jesse: **__Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_**Rachel and Jesse: **__It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<em>

Jesse thought back to Saturday night when Rachel was indeed a little drunk

_And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all_

_**Rachel: **__It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
><em>_**Jesse: **__And I said I wouldn't call  
>But I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now_

_**Rachel and Jesse: **__And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now..._

_**Rachel: **__Oh baby, I need you now_

Everyone applauded at the end except Mercedes of course and Finn he looked confused.

"Ok that was very good now Rachel you can go" Mr Schue commented obviously eager to get rid of me he probably thought I was one of Sue Sylvester's spies, I was considering just leaving and not re-joining but just as I made for the door two things happened one Coach walked pasted looking at me and back to the seat I had previously vacated and two Finn asked for me to stay as he also had a song to sing. I sighed and went back to my seat knowing I was going to even if Finn was going to be singing.

As Finn started to sing Jesse began to look increasingly pissed off.

_Jessie is a friend  
>Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<em>

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's loving him with that body I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms late at night  
><em> 

By this point Jesse had bawled his hands up in fists and I was trying to hold him back he was not impressed I mean who sings to another person's girl?

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that_

_I play along with the charade  
>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<br>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her<br>But the point is probably moot  
><em> 

And the point was moot I wasn't in love with him but with Jesse

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's loving him with that body I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms late at night_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that  
>Like Jessie's girl<br>I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>Where can I find a woman<br>Where can I find a woman like that_

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,  
>Wondering what she don't see in me<br>I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<em>

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!_

_[guitar solo]_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl  
>Where can I find a woman like that<br>Like Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl,<br>I want I want Jessie's girl_

Everyone still applauded well except for Jesse, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and myself.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse yelled

"Finn I'm not into you I love Jesse not you" I calmly informed him trying to dissolve the brewing agreement.

"Nope I don't believe you Rach, you are just agreeing with what Mercedes said before you threw a hissy fit and quit" that was the final straw I let go of Jesse's hand and he went up to Finn and punched him squarely in the nose, Santana could be heard yelling things about going all Lima Height Adjacent even though she live in a wealth part of town, Quinn was restraining her while Britt was muttering stop the violence.

"STOP!" I yelled and everyone froze "Look Finn get over it! I was actually going to ask to come back! But I don't think I will anymore!" I said and went to storm out but Sue stopped me before I could even make it out the door she seemed to show up at all the wrong times or right ones for her.

"Oh no you don't missy" she said as she dragged me back to the middle of the choir room. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her "Stop with the glaring and go join Q, B and S. Now listen William you are going to let her back on the team well let's face it she's your only shot at winning. And her and Franketeen will not be anywhere near each other unless you want another brawl to be started which then might cause the disbanding of glee" Sue said there was no room for discussion in her voice so I didn't bother arguing I didn't want to be here anymore! I had enough talent to make it to New York without glee.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let her just join? Because you know what Sue I'm not she quit because of some petty agreement and even if I did agree how could I compete without my male and female leads being next to each other?" Schue questioned

"Well William I thought that was self-explanatory obviously all that her gel has gone to your head, Jesse is lead with Rachel" She stated and turned to walk out

"Sue she's not joining!" he yelled at he back I got up and followed her out smiling at Jesse and the girls on the way out, I passed Finn and punched him in the face before leaving I nearly made it out the door before Schue spoke up

"Principal's office now!" he called, always protecting his favourite golden boy

"Fine but then to be fair Finn punched Jesse do he should be sent there too" I state and he relents and sends both Finn and Jesse out with me. The talk with Figgins was short and sweet Jesse was on his second warning while Finn and I were on our firsts.

Over the course of the next week a few events happened that led to me being forced back into glee by Figgins. It all started with a couple of fights each resulting in being sent to the principal's office after my fifth trip there in three days but not my first three I had been here on a regular basis since my first time. Figgins decided it was all because I wasn't in glee anymore and made me being in the club and a lead compulsory if I want to stay at McKinley and on the cheerio's I agreed after trying everyway I knew how to get out of it. Schue was not as eager he tried to get out of it to but there was nothing her could do. So here I am at regionals dressed in a simple black dress getting ready to perform the all-girls number that featured San and me. As the music started I began to sing and dance.

_**Girls: **__Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh  
>Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh<em>

_**Rachel: **__She, she ain't real  
>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will<br>She is a stranger  
>You and I have history, or don't you remember?<br>Sure, she's got it all  
>But baby, is that really what you want?<em>

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down<br>She made your heart melt, but you're cold to the core  
>Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore<em>

_**Girls: **__Rumour has it, oooh-ooh  
>Rumour has it, oooh-ooh<br>Rumour has it, oooh-ooh  
>Rumour has it, oooh-ooh<em>

_**Santana: **__Don't forget me, I beg (Rumour has it, rumour has it)  
>I remember you said (Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>

_I heard that you settled down (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)  
>That you've found a girl and you're married now (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)<br>I heard that your dreams came true (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you (Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)<em>

_**Rachel: **__Woah, rumour has it (Rumour has it, rumour has it)  
>Yeah baby (Rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>

_**Santana**__: (Rumour has it) Don't forget me  
>(Rumour has it) I beg<br>(Rumour has it) I remember you said  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of me<br>And boy, you're bringin' me down  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

_**Rachel: **__Yeah…  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)<br>Yeah…_

_**Santana**__: (Rumour has it) Don't forget me  
>(Rumour has it) I beg<br>(Rumour has it) I remember you said_

_**Rachel: **__(Rumour has it, rumour has it) Hey heeeey, yeah  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it) Rumour has it<em>

_**Santana**__:(Rumour has it) Don't forget me  
>(Rumour has it) I beg<br>(Rumour has it) I remember you said  
>(Rumour has it)<em>

_**Girls: **__Never mind I'll find someone like you (Rumour has it)  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too (Rumour has it)<em>

_**Santana**__: Don't forget me I beg (Rumour has it)  
>I remember you said (Rumour has it)<em>

_**Rachel: **__Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
><em>_**Santana**__: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

As we sang the last lines we walked away so we were standing just in front of everyone else. The applause was loud; we hurried in to our group number which was an original song 'Loser like me' which represent most of the people's status because of glee club.

We placed first this time and were going to nationals in New York! When they announced our win everyone was jumping up and down and screaming excitedly.


End file.
